The Outsiders Plus One
by fictionfangirl1
Summary: A 14-year-old tomboy named Jordan-Cyrus Harrison (JC) suddenly finds herself in the world of "The Outsiders" after reading the book. How will the gang react to her, especially Ponyboy? Events take place before and during the book.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was about 10 PM. My parents were fast asleep, but I was wide awake reading my favorite book, _The Outsiders_. I had seen the movie and read the book countless times (so I knew what happened by heart), but I still loved it. Suddenly I felt myself slowly falling asleep. I wanted to finish reading it so badly, but my fatigue took over my consciousness. When I would wake up, I would find myself in a different world.


	2. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note): Sorry to those reading this story that the prologue was really short. I will try to make the chapter a lot longer than 80 words. I just didn't want to give too much away, if you know what I mean. Also, I will try to update this story as much as I can. And now, without further ado, "The Outsiders Plus One" Chapter 1._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders." The amazing SE Hinton does. I just own my OC and any that may come up in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 1

(JC's POV)

When I woke up, I found myself not in my comfortable bed, but in a dark alley, even though it was daytime from the outside. My clothes had changed too. Instead of my pajamas, I had on faded jeans, Converse high tops, a black t-shirt, and a medium jean jacket. At that point in time, I thanked God that I was flat-chested. The only thing that remained the same was my pixie haircut. There was a brown baseball cap lying next to me. "Eh, no one wanted it, so I guess it's mine. Like they say, 'Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers,'" I figured.

I brushed the dirt off of my back and legs, to make myself look presentable. I started walking out of the alleyway. There were people driving 50's and 60's Mustangs and Corvettes, with the occasional Porsche. I was walking around the block when I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry!" I kept apologizing (a bad habit of mine when I run into people). "No problem," the stranger said in an Okie accent.

After calming down and recomposing myself, I could see who the stranger was. His reddish-brown hair was heavily greased with a pair of greenish-gray eyes that looked more green than gray. He looked like he was either 13 or 14, 15 at the most. After 3 seconds of taking in his features, I knew that I was talking to none other than Ponyboy Curtis. "I was the one who should have been lookin' at where I was goin'. What's your name?" he asked. "Harrison, JC Harrison," I replied mimicking the famous James Bond quote. He chuckled a little, getting the reference. "What about your name?" I asked. He sighed in annoyance, probably because of what came next anytime someone new asked his name, "I shouldn't tell you. You're gonna laugh and make fun of it." "No I won't, I promise." I replied. "It's…Ponyboy Curtis," he said after about a minute. "Wow, that's an original and nice name. Whoever name you that way must be an original person themselves" I said. I don't know if it was the sunlight messing with my vision, but I swear I could see his ears turning a reddish hue. He responded, "Thanks. My dad is an original person."

He was walking home from the library, and told me about his family and the gang he was a part of. He also told me how the town of Tulsa is divided into two separate groups, the greasers (poor kids) and the socs (rich kids; short for socials) and how he was a greaser. I knew that in the 1960's the country was segregated, and though I didn't grow up in that decade, I knew that the whole separation based on skin color was utterly ridiculous and would change. But I knew that it wouldn't be declared unlawful for a few more years, and that even when it was, in my time, people would still be racist towards one another. Instead, I decided to suck it up, and help when I could. Also, I already knew about the greaser vs soc feud, but I wanted to hear it from the perspective of one the characters. Ponyboy also told me about his parents and older brothers, Sodapop (another original name, which I pointed out) and Darrell, aka Darry, because his father was also named Darrell. He even told me about the members of the gang like Johnny Cade (his best friend), Steve Randle (Sodapop's best friend), Two-Bit Matthews (his real name is Keith, but only his mother and sister call him that), and Dallas Winston (sometimes called Dally).


	3. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note): Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I know I said I would update as much as I could, but I don't get home from work until around 7 PM and I often forget to write a new chapter for my story. Sorry! Also, I will try not to make it too much "before the story." I will get to the real story soon, I promise! And now ladies and gents, Chapter Two!_

Chapter 2

* * *

(Still JC's POV)

"So, JC, a couple of questions. Where are you from? I know you ain't from Oklahoma, but you do sorta have a Southern accent when ya speak," Pony asked as we were walking towards his house. "Well, I'm from California, but my parents were from Louisiana" I told him. "If you don't mind me askin', how come you're dressed like that? I haven't seen many girls dress or look like you. It looks nice on ya" he added. I was no stranger to this question, but I felt my face getting a little bit warm. Thankfully he didn't notice. "Please, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing no skirts or dresses. Shorts, jeans, and t-shirts, with the occasional pants and blouse have always been in my wardrobe. Plus, where I'm from, it's normal for girls to wear jeans and I just feel more comfortable in them, if you get my drift," I explained.

"Well, I told you 'bout my family and friends. What about yours? An' how did you get from California to Tulsa?" he asked.

I had to think carefully about what I would tell him. Finally, I came up with. "I ain't got one. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so it was just me, Mom, and Dad, up until I was 11 years old. They were coming home from a party late one night, when a drunk driver ran a red light and collided with their car. When the cops came to my house the next morning and told me the news, I was devastated and the courts immediately sent me straight to a girls' home. I stayed there for about 5 months when a family friend came and let me live her apartment here in Tulsa. Then, she started her own family and left me the place to do whatever I wanted with it. It's not far from where we met." I completely regretted every word, and I knew it was wrong to lie. But what was supposed to say? The fact that where I'm from, he's a fictional character from a book that I was reading and I just magically appeared in his world? I don't think so!

"Gee, that's awful. I can't imagine losing my folks, let alone being put in a boys' home," Ponyboy mused. " _Oh, if only you knew what will happen to you and the guys in the future like I do"_ I thought to myself. From reading the story, I knew that his parents will be killed in an auto wreck and that any mishap the state catches will allow them to take Pony and Soda away from Darry and drop them in a boys' home.

"Hey, what's that chain and jewel around your neck?" Pony asked, noticing my necklace. "Oh, this? It was a birthday present from my folks when I turned nine. The jewel is my December birthstone and it's tanzanite. They told me that someday they'll be gone, but I will always have this to remember them. Since then, I never took it off, except when I'm sleepin'" I said. That was mostly true. The necklace was my 9th birthday present from Mama and Daddy, but they're still alive in my world, but I had to keep up with the act.

"Well, here's my place. Wanna meet the guys?" Ponyboy said, standing in front of a house. _"Omigod! Hell yeah I do!"_ I shouted in my head, but I answered him with a simple "Sure do."

How will the rest of the gang react to JC? What will they teach her or show her? How will she affect the story as time goes on? Stay Tuned!


End file.
